No one Will Stand In My Way
by RealMenDoSparkle
Summary: Sequel to Trust. Bella becomes friends with her abusive brothers mate Sam, not knowing who he is. After Bella and Edward have an arguement, Bella gets kidnapped. Will Edward be able to find his love, or will he be too late to save Bella?
1. Meeting Her

**.com/shop/Jovani_**** ALICE**

**.com/shop/Niteline_**** BELLA**

**.**** ROSALIE**

**Hey guys…I decided to write the sequel for all those people who wanted to read it. I hope you will like the story, so let's see ******

**THERE HAS BEEN A TIME DIFFERENCE OF ABOUT ½ YEAR. BELLA AND EDWARD ARE TOGETHER NOW. BELLA KNOWS EXACTLY ABOUT THEM BEING VAMPIRES.**

**Hilary Duff – Who's That Girl**

There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

**Bella POV**

"Bella do you want to go to prom or not?" Alice asked me.

"Of course I do, but Edward hasn't asked me yet," Alice rolled her eyes at me. I _was_ waiting for Edward to ask me. Still.

"Stop being silly Bella, it's obvious he is going to ask you, so we can just start looking now," Rosalie chipped in. I sighed. There was no way I was ever going to win this. "Fine," I snapped.

We drove in silence until we reached the mall. Before I could open the car door, Alice was already round pulling me out by my elbow. I pouted and crossed my arms as we all walked into the shops. "Alice, you need to leave Bella alone. She isn't going to come if you are dragging her," My good friend Rosalie. Alice ignored us and carried on walking.

The first shop Alice found was filled with prom dresses. I wasn't looking forward to this at all. We all entered and I sat down on the small chairs that were situated near the door. Alice and Rosalie went off to find some dresses.

I was only sat down for a few minutes before I heard Alice. "Eeeppp!" I ran over to where Alice was standing. "Alice, can you please be quiet-we are in a shop," I whispered as people stared at us, with disapproving looks.

"I'm sorry but I have found the perfect dress for you Bella!" I groaned. This was not going to be fun. I was shoved in the changing rooms as Alice threw in a blue dress. I looked at it properly and it didn't look bad. It was quite plain to attract less attention, and a dark blue which was Edwards's favourite colour on me.

After I tried it on, I walked out of the changing room slowly to be greeted by an overly excited Alice. "Wow Bella you look great!" Alice told me.

"Yeah Bella you are _hawt!" _Rosalie replied. I blushed at their comments and quickly ran back to the changing room. I got dressed back in my clothes and joined Rosalie and Alice. They were holding other dresses in their hands. Alice had a long yellow one with gold straps, and Rosalie had a short red dress.

"That was quick," I told them,

"Bella, when a dress is calling you, it doesn't take long to know it's the right one," Alice replied. Typical,

"So, shall we go and pay then?" Rosalie interrupted. We nodded and walked over to the cashier. A tall girl with strawberry blonde hair turned around. She gave us a glare and rolled her eyes.

"Yes?" she spat at us.

"Erm, we would like to pay for these dresses," Rosalie said, giving her the same glare. She huffed and collected the dresses. We gave our card. "So, who's the unlucky man?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if they are with you three then they must be unlucky mustn't they?"

Suddenly, Rosalie slapped the girl. "Rose what are you doing?" I screeched. The girl was bent over holding her cheek, mouth wide open. "I am giving her a piece of my mind. I mean come on Bella how dare she say that to us," I didn't answer, just carried on staring.

What is going on here?" I looked round to see the owner of the store coming out.

"Nothing, we were just leaving," I said quickly before grabbing our paid for dresses and Rosalie and Alice. We walked out the shop half running until out of sight. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, what do you think you were doing? We were nearly kicked out by the manager, and we would have lost those dresses," I whispered to them.

"Bella calm down it wasn't that bad," Rose said before heading to another shop.

Alice and Rose walked round the rest of the shops till I refused to carry on. They were annoyed but I didn't care. We walked back to the car and drove back to the house. When we arrived after what seemed like hours I was greeted by Edward. "Hello love," he said while hugging me.

"Am I glad to be home," I said to myself.

"Why, what's happened Bella?" Edward asked me. I sighed knowing he would find out eventually.

"We were in a shop paying for some dresses, and the checkout lady was saying how unlucky our men must be and…Rosalie slapped her,"

"Wait, Rosalie _slapped_ her?"

"Yup," I replied simply. He looked away slightly surprised. "So, we had to run away before we were thrown out,"

"Well…" I laughed at his expression. "Let's go downstairs and see what's happening," I suggested.

"Rosalie, you aren't to do anything like that again, do you hear me?" Esme shouted. Rose just nodded and walked upstairs, Emmett following behind.

"So, Bella what do you want to do?" Edward asked me.

"I feel like watching a movie," I replied. Edward nodded and went to find one. "I'll just be a minute Edward," I walked upstairs to find Emily playing with her dolls.

"Hey Emily, do you want to com and watch a movie with me and Edward?" I asked her. She nodded her head eagerly and jumped into my arms. I carried her down and sat on the sofa. "What are we watching Edward?"

"…The Little Mermaid," I couldn't help laughing at him. "What? It was for Emily," he defended himself.

"Right Edward,"

We sat down and started watching the movie.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie because I somehow ended up in bed. My stomach grumbled. And I'd missed dinner. I looked round and Edward was awake.

"Hello love,"

"Hi. Can we go for breakfast please I'm starving," was my lovely reply. He smiled and we made our way downstairs. There was a smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. I started drooling.

"Esme this smells so nice," I said to her.

"Thank you Bella," she said smiling. I settled down to eat my pancakes when everyone else came in.

"Hey everyone," I said to them. There was a chorus of 'hey Bella's'.

When we finished breakfast we made our way to school. A group of friends were crowded around someone.

"Who is that?" Emmett asked us.

"I don't know, let's go over and find out," Alice said before running over. We all walked over.

"I'll see you later," said the person. They came out of the people and we saw exactly who it was.

"Oh, god,"

**A/N: I think I could have written this chapter better but lighten up. First of all I haven't written anything for this story for ages so I need to get back with the characters. Second I haven't written anything at all for ages so I need to get back into writing.**

**Please give me a break and stay with this story until I can get back into it and give you better chapter :D**


	2. No Worries

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Sorry about the wait for this chapter.**

_When we finished breakfast we made our way to school. A group of friends were crowded around someone._

"_Who is that?" Emmett asked us._

"_I don't know, let's go over and find out," Alice said before running over. We all walked over._

"_I'll see you later," said the person. They came out of the people and we saw exactly who it was._

"_Oh, god,"_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I looked over at Rosalie and Alice who had the same expressions as I did. "What is she doing here?" I whispered to them. They both shrugged.

She was coming towards us, her eyes on Edward. "Eddie!" she shouted, running towards him with open arms.

"Tanya!" he shouted back, "You know I hate that nickname," he joked while hugging her. I raised my eyebrow at my friends. "What are you doing here?" he carried on.

"I moved school silly," she started laughing in a sickly way. Someone cleared their throat, probably Emmett.

"Oh yes guys this is Tanya, my old friend," Edward explained. So this girl was Tanya. The girl Rosalie slapped yesterday at the store. Once they had got over the hugging, Tanya turned to us, looking us up and down.

"So these are the unlucky men," she said to us.

"Rosalie don't," I had to say to stop her from jumping on Tanya.

"Eddie, do you know that your friends here are the ones that slapped me yesterday?" she said to Edward who she thought was going to give into him.

"Oh is it now?" he said. She nodded at him. "Ok then," he turned around and ignored her.

"I'll see you later Eddie," she purred, before walking off to class. I paused for a moment before responding.

"Ok Edward, who was she?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips.

"God Bella everyone will be scared of you when you do that," he said laughing. I stared at him. "Fine, I'll tell you. Tanya was my friend when we were little. We got along until she moved away. I haven't seen her since I was about 12; she just turned up today in Forks,"

"Actually, I think she was here yesterday, I mean we did encounter her," I said.

_Ring._

"Come on we need to get to class," Edward said, as we all started walking in different directions. "See you guys later," I shouted.

"So it was Tanya that Rosalie slapped in the shop?" I started laughing.

"Yes it was, and it was pretty funny," I sighed,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"It's just…well I…I think we…Edward you aren't friends with Tanya are you?" I was glad to get that out. I was worried that Edward would be friends with Tanya and start becoming close to her. What would he be getting himself into if they were friends? Tanya seems like such a horrible person, so much that I wouldn't want him being around her, in case she was to turn him or something.

"Bella don't worry. I know what Tanya can be like sometimes, but once you get used to her, she's fine," I wanted to believe that for Edwards sake but I just couldn't. he must have seen my expression," Bella trust me," I gave him a fake smile and turned away.

**A/N: Sorry about skipping the whole school day but it was just easier this way.**

The final bell had gone and I was so glad it was the end of school. Tanya was giving me evils all day when she saw me and Edward together. I tried to pass it of at first but when she would constantly look, it made me think she was up to something.

"Are you coming Bella?" Alice called to me. I turned around to look at her and nodded. Me, Rosalie and Alice climbed into the car and made our way home, the boys going in Edwards's car. Turning in my seat to look at Alice I saw her smirking in the mirror to Rosalie.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked them, my eyes flicking between them,

"Nothing Bella, why would you think we were planning something?" Rosalie answered her eyes looking round. **(A/N: Might sound weird but my friend does it when she is lying…I think she means to do it on purpose :S)**

"I don't know maybe it is because your eyes give you away, come on tell me what you are planning," I said whining at them.

"I'm sorry Bella but we can't say anything,"

"So something is happening then?" they looked at each other and stayed quiet. I huffed and crossed my arms. I stared out the window until we got back. Once the car had stopped I got out and made my way without speaking to them.

"Come on Bella, we would tell you if we could," Rosalie shouted. I could hear her running up the gravel. I continued to ignore them both. "Fine we will tell you," I smiled to myself and turned around, my arms still crossed trying to look like I wasn't giving in.

"Ok, Edward is going to ask you something. There you happy?" I wasn't expecting that. I thought Rosalie and Alice were going to torture me by dressing me up like a Barbie doll or something like that.

"Erm you guys, has something happened?" I asked them.

"No nothing has happened he just has to ask you something. Come on, let's go and find out!" Alice shouted getting a little too excited.

We all walked in and found the boys were already there sitting watching TV.

"Come on Jasper, I want to watch wrestling,"

"No Emmett, there's a great documentary on the war, it would do you good to watch it for once," Typical boys always arguing. I walked into the room to find Edward sat in between then holding the bridge of his nose.

"But the war is boring, while wrestling is so much more fun to watch," Emmett was screaming.

"Wrestling does nothing for you, it is a waste of time that you could spend watching or reading on your history which is way more important," I felt sorry for Edward who was losing his patience between two children. I look at Rosalie and Alice and motioned towards the TV. They nodded and we walked over to stand in front of it.

"Well you're the one who will grow up to be a lonely old man with love life at all, while I will be watching wrestling with Rosie, and having a good time if you know what I mean,"

"Emmett!" Alice screamed. He jumped up and the remote control flew across the room. "Will you two both shut up for a minute," I walked over and retrieved the control.

"I'm going to go and find out what Edward wants while you two can sort out the children," I said to Rosalie and Alice. I walked over to Edward and kissed his nose as his eyes were closed. They flicked open and he instantly smiled when he saw me.

"Am I glad to see you," he said.

"Come on let's get out of here," I said. He jumped up and grabbed my hand, leading me upstairs.

"So, are you ok?" he asked me once we were upstairs.

"Yeah I am fine; Tanya was giving me evils all day though,"

"Just ignore her, she will stop as soon as she realises that your mine," I smiled and knew that Tanya wasn't going to get Edward as long as I lived.

"Yeah she isn't going to get my man," I said holding onto him. He laughed and looked me in the eye.

"Bella I have something to ask you," he said quickly. I was waiting for him to say something.

"Go on I'm listening,"

"Ok, Bella would you be my date to the prom?" I smiled. It wasn't something bad…in fact it was great. Edward and Bella at the prom, Edward in his smart shirt and me in the gorgeous blue dress I saw the other day.

"Of course I would!" I shouted and jumped in his arms.

"I'm glad you said yes, for a minute I was thinking you would say no,"

_Pfft, like that would ever happen._

"Why would I say no?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was just hoping you would. Come on let's go and tell everyone,"

We walked downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen, probably trying to find something else to do.

"Everyone, I asked Bella to prom and she said yes," Edward said, looking proud.

"We already know Edward," he scrunched his eyebrows up.

"How did you know?"

"Well first of all I can see the future, and second we knew it was coming soon, and you said you had to tell Bella something so it made sense," Alice answered before anyone else could. Edward huffed and went to sit down on a chair.

"So what are you all doing?" Before anyone could answer there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll answer it," Edward said before running off.

"So what are you guys doing then?" I asked them.

"Well since that argument was never going to end, we thought it was best to just hang out here," I nodded and sat on the chair Edward was in.

**Edward POV**

The person at the door kept pounding. "Alright, alright I'm coming," I shouted to them. Opening the door I found the strawberry blonde standing there.

"Tanya what are you doing here?" I asked her. She pushed past me and into the house.

"Well I've come to see my favourite boy of course," she replied, putting her arm around my neck. I pushed her off. Why was she acting this way?

"How did you find out where I live?"

"News travels round fast Eddie," she said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to be seductive.

"Tanya, its probably best for you to leave now," I said pushing her towards the door.

"But Eddie I only just got here,"

"First of all don't call me Eddie, you know I hate that name and second you weren't invited in the first place," I noticed everyone else had joined me in the room.

Tanya looked upset. "Look, Tanya I don't want to upset you but not everyone like you here so I'll see you tomorrow," I said whispering the last bit so no one else heard.

"You know you love having me around more than anyone else so why can't you just come out with me for a bit. Maybe we could go for dinner or something,"

I heard a snort from behind me and turned around just to see Bella walking upstairs.

"Right Tanya, I have always been your friend since we were little, and I don't want to change that. I don't want to talk about this now, so I will see you tomorrow,"

"Fine, but in time you will realise that you love me so much more than that," she said before walking out the door, slamming it shut. I turned round to my family.

"Why did Bella go?" I asked them.

"Well when she saw how close you and Tanya were getting, and she was talking about going to dinner what else was she supposed to think? I suggest you go and explain to her," Alice said. I nodded and ran upstairs. She wasn't in my room, so I went over to hers, the one we hardly ever used anymore, seen as she was always in mine.

"Bella love, are you ok?" she had her back towards me so I went over to put my hand on her shoulder.

**Bella POV**

Edwards hand on my shoulder made me shiver. "Yeah I'm fine Edward. You know just thinking about what you said before about Tanya," I was. Seeing them both downstairs made me think that in a while, would they still be like this, or more than friends?

"Bella I promise you nothing is happening between me and Tanya. She just gets carried away at times,"

"Ok Edward I believe you,"

I said that even though I wasn't quite sure at the moment. I had a strange feeling that this was the beginning of a long journey, where I would struggle to keep a hold of my Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is just beginning to find out about how Tanya is acting now. I think that was my longest chapter of this story and 'Trust' so I'm happy :D. Please review and tell me if you liked it. I really appreciate it.**

**Check out my new story Me Against The Future, its about Alice who starts having 'dreams' that turn into real situations, they go from good to bad and Alice has to do everything she can to stop them from coming true. I'd really appreciate it :D**

**Madison.**

* * *


	3. Sam

**A/N: ****I don't own Twilight. Thank you so much to ****Ashleylovesyouc****.**** for the idea for this chapter, if it wasn't for you this chapter would not be here and written for you guys. So go on her profile, and send a pm saying thank you = )**

"_Bella I promise you nothing is happening between me and Tanya. She just gets carried away at times," _

"_Ok Edward I believe you," _

_I said that even though I wasn't quite sure at the moment. I had a strange feeling that this was the beginning of a long journey, where I would struggle to keep a hold of my Edward._

* * *

**Bella POV**

"See you later guys," I shouted as I walked to Chemistry.

I liked Chemistry but it was beginning to become one of my boring classes as none of the Cullens were in it, especially Edward. Although, Angela was in my class. Maybe I could go and talk to her; it had been ages since I spoke to her.

I walked into the classroom to find her sitting at one of the desks.

"Hey Angela," I said, smiling, as I sat down beside her.

Angela's partner wasn't here yet. In fact, no one was here so we could have a decent conversation.

"Oh, hi Bella," she said going back to her book.

"I haven't seen you for a long time," she told me.

"I know it has been a long time. I've just been caught up in a lot of things, with the Cullens, you know?" I said to her.

"Good for you Bella,"

Why would she be like that? Angela was the sweetest I ever knew, yet she was being cold with me. I noticed people starting to come in the classroom so I walked to my seat.

I sat in my seat and watched the people come in and sit down starting conversations, making me feel even more bored. I never realised how little friends I really have. The teacher was just outside the door talking to someone I didn't recognise. Once they finished, the girl walked into the room letting me see her face. As I looked more closely I recognised the girl as Tanya. My eyes scanned the room looking for an extra seat, realising there was none free other than the one I was sat next to.

I mentally cursed myself for not sitting next to someone at the beginning of the year.

"Class, this is Tanya a new student," the teacher said. I looked at Tanya until her eyes landed on me. Her mouth dropped open.

"I am not sitting next to Bella for the rest of the term," she said aloud. I heard a few people chuckle.

"I'm sorry but we have no other places for you so please sit down miss," she huffed and walked over, slamming her books down beside me. I jumped a little.

This whole situation seemed familiar. Where someone new came into class and I had to sit with them, even though I really didn't want to. It was Edward last time. I remembered that day so clearly.

I listened over as the teacher was telling us the experiment for today.

"Now remember class, Concentrated sulphuric acid is corrosive so please don't do anything stupid with it," I laughed. Like anyone would be stupid enough to mess about with something corrosive. **(A/N: Just in case anyone doesn't know what 'corrosive' means- it means something that attacks the human tissues, like eyes, and damages them, also taking a layer off the skin if it is spilt on…)**

Once we knew about everything, I got all the equipment out for the desk, as Tanya didn't know what anything was, or what it was used for. It already looked like I would have to do all the work in this partnership.

"Please don't touch anything Tanya," I said as she started to pick up some of the more harmful things.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her give me a look as to say '_who do you think you are?'_

I didn't answer her, instead starting up the experiment.

I reached over the desk to get a test tube when all of a sudden Tanya leaned forward with a bottle. I gasped as the liquid dropped onto my arm.

"Tanya!" I screamed at her. She laughed at me.

"Oh come on Bella, its not that bad,"

I quickly ran over to the teacher ignoring Tanya, to show him my arm.

I could see the skin was starting to peel and my arm was going all blistery.

"Bella, go quickly to the nurse and tell her what happened. We need to get

Your arm sorted soon," the teacher told me. **(A/N: Normally the teacher would know what to do but in this case they don't)**

I nodded and stumbled out the door, running down the corridor being careful not to trip up. It was lucky that the nurse's office was close to the science rooms.

Looking at my arm, I turned the corner. I didn't realise someone was there until I walked into them. I stumbled on my feet, trying to keep myself up right before I started falling.

I expected to hit the floor, instead feeling a strong pair of arms catch me. The pair of arms lifted me to my feet and I looked up to see who it was.

In front of me was an extremely good looking guy, who was slightly older than I was. He looked oddly familiar. I looked at him for a moment, before he started talking, distracting me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," he said. I blushed at the thought of him catching me.

"Oh no it was my fault, I'm in a rush actually," I said showing my arm up to him. His eyes widened at the state of my arm.

"Come on, you need to go to the nurses office," I nodded to him and he lead me to the nurse.

The nurse's office was just down the corridor so we didn't have to walk very far. I looked down at my arm, which was getting worse. It was all blistery and sore. I tried touching it, cringing in pain as my arm throbbed.

"Excuse me, but we need you to look at this," I hadn't realised we were at the nurse, until the man spoke. That's when I realised I hadn't got his name yet.

"Erm, I never got your name," I said to him. He turned around and smiled. It was a kind smile, like the one Edward always gave me. I couldn't help smile back at him, feeling a slight blush in my cheeks.

What was this man doing to me? He only smiled like a nice person and I was already blushing.

"Oh, yeah my name is Sam. Nice to meet you,"

"Bella, nice to meet you to," I smiled like a mad woman, almost forgetting the nurse was there. She cleared her throat and I turned around. She was holding a bandage in her hand.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit down while she started clearing up my arm.

"So, how did you get that then?" he said indicating to my arm.

"Oh…" I said, "Well, I was in Chemistry and this really…annoying girl spilt the chemical all over my arm," I said. He nodded his head once.

"Okay, well maybe I should go now. I'll see you around sometime," he said before walking out the room.

"Yeah see you," I shouted after he had gone. I felt a strange sense of excitement, like something big was going to happen soon. I passed it of as nothing though and sat, waiting for the nurse to finish.

After a few 'ouches', I was finally free to go. It was already lunch, as the bell had gone, so I knew the Cullens would be in the dining hall. I walked over, receiving a few looks from people at my arm. Some people from the Chemistry class asked if I was alright, and I said yes to all of them, even though my arm did hurt a bit.

I finally made it to the dining hall, and I walked over to the table the Cullens were sat at.

"Hey guys," I said before sitting down.

"Hey Bella, where were you?" Alice said. Looks like no one noticed my arm. "I got into a bit of trouble in Chemistry," I said before pulling up my sleeve to reveal the bandage.

Edward instantly came running over to me. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked looking over the bandage and checking for any other injuries.

"Yes I'm fine, honestly," Edward gave me a hug.

"How did it happen," Alice asked.

"I was setting up the chemicals, and Tanya must have spilt the chemical over my arm,"

Alice muttered something under her breath which I didn't hear.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Edward said. Always looking on the bright side wasn't he? Or was he just sticking up for his 'best friend'?

"It doesn't matter now anyway," I said, trying to change my thoughts.

"Well Bella why didn't you call me? I could have come out of class to look after you," Trust Edward.

"I would have been fine on my own. Besides, I met someone on the way there and he helped me," I said thinking of Sam. I never said thank you to him did I? Silly Bella. I will have to find him and say thank you.

"Why, who was he?" Edward was quick to say.

"Someone you don't know. I don't think I know him, but he did seem familiar to me,"

"Well, you will have to find him so I can say thank you,"

"I forgot to say thank you anyway, so I'm going to try and find him some time,"

We all carried on with eating after that. Rosalie and Emmett started talking to each other, the same as Alice and Jasper. Before I could start talking to Edward, a voice was calling him from behind.

"Eddie!" Great. Tanya.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late, but I have been very busy recently, and not had time to update, plus I had a writers block until I got the idea for this chapter from ****Ashleylovesyouc****. (Remember to thank her :D).**

**Please review, even though I don't deserve it, you would really make me happy, seen as I'm having a rough time with friends and stuff atm. Please.**

**RealMenDoSparkle. **

**Because this chapter is short and its so late I'm gonna try and make it up to you with a sneak peek of the next chapter (which wont be very exciting!)**

"What are you doing here?" I almost shouted at Tanya, as she approached our table. I looked around our table and everyone was watching our conversation.

"Now, now Bella, don't be so angry," she said, a smug smile forming on her face,

"Bella, calm down, it must have been an accident," Edward butted in.

"Yeah Bella calm down," I ignored Tanya and carried on with what I wanted to say.

"Why did you do that?" I was now shouting. I didn't care who heard, just why Tanya would do something like that.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean," she said all calm. I really hated when people got me angry like that.

"You know what I mean," I said before showing her my bandage. She started laughing.

"Bella, you must remember what the teacher told you; Concentrated sulphuric acid is corrosive so please don't do anything stupid with it. You should really be more careful next time,"

**A/N: Don't you hate Tanya? I do! **

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	4. Please Listen

**A/n: I don't own Twilight. This chapter Bella is a little OOC. Just be warned. **

* * *

_We all carried on with eating after that. Rosalie and Emmett started talking to each other, the same as Alice and Jasper. Before I could start talking to Edward, a voice was calling him from behind._

"_Eddie!" Great. Tanya. _

**Bella POV**

"What are you doing here?" I almost shouted at Tanya, as she approached our table. I looked around our table and everyone was watching our conversation.

"Now, now Bella, don't be so angry," she said, a smug smile forming on her face,

"Bella, calm down, it must have been an accident," Edward butted in.

"Yeah Bella calm down," I ignored Tanya and carried on with what I wanted to say.

"Why did you do that?" I was now shouting. I didn't care who heard, just why Tanya would do something like that.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean," she said all calm. I really hated when people got me angry like that.

"You know what I mean," I said before showing her my bandage. She started laughing.

"Bella, you must remember what the teacher told you; Concentrated sulphuric acid is corrosive so please don't do anything stupid with it. You should really be more careful next time,"

I made a lunge at Tanya but Edward caught me before I could grab hold of her hair.

"Bella!" Edward was shouting at me, "Bella, stop struggling,"

I did stop knowing I was never going to get our of Edwards hold. He let go of me after a while and I fell onto the chair.

"Tanya, I think you should go now," Edward said.

"But I wasn't the one who started going mad," Tanya purred. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Still, it would be best if you went,"

"Plus we don't want you here anyway," Alice added in.

Tanya huffed and walked away, swaying her hips. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to get some lunch," I said before walking away. As I was walking to the lunch queue, people looked at me and started whispering. I groaned quietly. Now I had drawn a lot of attention to myself.

Headline of the day; Bella Swan tries to attack other pupil in dining hall.

I got in the end of the queue, grabbing a tray and a plate. I turned away from everyone so no one would know it was me and start whispering.

"Bella?" Oh great plan. I turned around slowly to see who it was. When I saw the person, I smiled.

"Hey Sam,"

"Oh hi Bella, I thought it was you. I saw you with that girl at the table, and then you walked over here so I came to say hi," I felt myself blush for about the third time today.

"So you saw that right?"

"Yep," he said smiling. I smacked my hand to my head. Great going Bella. You have just embarrassed yourself in front of cute guy.

After a while he carried on.

"If you don't mind me asking, why you were trying to attack someone?" he laughed quietly.

"Erm, well that was the girl who did this," I said putting up my arm, "And she was annoying me,"

Right, because when I'm woken up from sleep when I don't want to be, I get my gun out and shoot them," he laughed again.

I laughed nervously. We moved on in the queue, grabbing our food. We paid before I remembered.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to say before, thank you for what you did,"

"No problem,"

"Would you like to meet my friends?" I asked him. He paused for a moment like he was unsure.

"Of course," he said and I smiled at him, leading to the table.

When we got there everyone looked up curious.

"Guys, this is Sam, he helped me with my arm, you know the person I was talking about before,"

"Hey," Was all Sam said. I looked to Edward and tilted my head a little in Sam's direction. Edward nodded and walked over to him.

"Thanks," He said before shaking hands. I didn't think this was like Edward.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Sam spoke. "I need to go. See you later Bella. Nice meeting you," he added as an afterthought.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie said bye to Sam but Edward ignored him.

Once Sam was gone Edward turned to me. "Bella, you mustn't get to know him, he is dangerous,"

**Edward POV**

"What are you going on about?" Bella said, scowling at me. I sighed.

She wasn't going to listen to me at all. I pinched the bridge of my nose and started to explain.

"I have read his mind," I said plainly.

Bella gave me a dirty look, before saying to everyone, "I'll see you later," I sighed again and sat down on the chair with an 'hmmf'.

"Edward what was he thinking?" Rosalie asked.

I debated on telling them. If I told them, they would be worried about Bella and what Sam was doing near her, but if I didn't tell them would it be dangerous for Bella?

What is Sam was to hurt her? I would be lifeless without Bella, like my world has just turned black, and I couldn't see, think, hear, smell, touch, anything.

No, now I was being silly. I would stay around Bella and make sure she is safe. I won't let her out of my sight, especially not with Sam or his friends. I will do my best to keep her away from him without them getting to close. And of course I was a vampire, and Sam didn't know that. I could easily take him down, while protecting Bella as well.

I realised I hadn't answered Rosalie's question. My family didn't need to know anything about this and what Sam is planning. "Nothing, I was just…over reacting," I said before walking off to find Bella.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's kind of a filler, and I really couldn't find any other ideas to add onto the end so you will just have to be patient for a long chapter.**

**As you have probably guessed by reading this chapter, Edward knows about what Sam is actually doing around Bella. So, obviously something big is going to happen…**

**Please review.**


	5. I'm Finished With Fanfiction

As much as I hate to say this, I think I am done with Fanfiction.

I now have 118 unread Fanfiction emails, of story chapters I haven't got round to reading. I have stories which haven't been updated for a long time, all because I don't have time to.

I know that sounds silly, because everyone else manages to update, but I'm afraid that's all I have to say.

I would love to say 'I'm just putting this story on hold for a bit, but I can't, because I know that it will never come off hold, and it will never get finished.

That's why I am sending this note, so you not to expect anything.

I'm sorry to all the people who liked my stories, and like for them to get finished, but I have lost inspiration, and I know I am never going to be a great writer.

Once again, I am really sorry to all those faithful readers, but this really is it, and I won't be updating again.

Love, Madison.

P.S I wont delete any stories, or any chapters not posted, just in case I ever find the time to update again, which probably wont happen, and I am not going to remove my Fanfiction profile.


End file.
